Unpredictable
by swaggysuga
Summary: Siapa yang bisa memahami takdir? Bisa saja takdir membahagiakan, atau malah menyakitkan. Jeon Jungkook adalah salah seorang yang mengutuk takdirnya, sekaligus mensyukurinya, meskipun kadang takdir itu menghempaskannya ke tanah. Akankah Jungkook bertahan dengan takdirnya, atau memilih untuk menyerah? / TaeKook / VKook / #TeamTaehyungSeme
1. Chapter 1

**swaggysuga presents…**

 **Unpredictable**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Some of BTS, EXO and others boyband members**

 **Yaoi / T / Taekook, Vkook**

 **Uke!Kookie, Seme!** **Taehyung**

 **Enjoy!**

"Kook, kenapa sayurannya tidak dihabiskan?"

"Kookie, jangan pakai sepatumu, masih basah."

"Kookie, Eomma sudah menjahitkan kancing seragammu. Sudah Eomma letakkan di lemarimu bagian paling atas."

"Appa tadi membetulkan rantai sepedamu, sekaligus menghias sepedamu dengan stiker lucu-lucu. Lihat Jungkook, kau suka Pororo, kan?"

Adalah Jeon Jungkook, penerima jutaan perhatian dari dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya; Kim Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Marga mereka berbeda. Jungkook bukanlah putra kandung dari kedua orang yang telah merawatnya sejak usia empat tahun tersebut. Saat mobil yang ditumpangi Ayah Ibunya hancur tertabrak kereta, dengan ajaibnya Jungkook selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Beruntung kedua orangtuanya memiliki sahabat baik, yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sekarang bertanggungjawab untuk kelangsungan hidup serta kebahagiaan seorang Jungkook.

Kalau kau kini berpikir bahwa hidup Jungkook sangat menyenangkan meskipun bersama orangtua angkatnya, kau salah. Jungkook masih menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam kepada orangtuanya, sesekali menangisi ketidakberdayaannya dalam menyelamatkan kedua malaikatnya itu. Mengunjungi pusara kedua orangtuanya juga menjadi agenda rutin baginya setiap minggu. Baginya, orangtuanya tak tergantikan oleh siapapun, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kedua penyelamatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kook, jangan tinggalkan buku pelajaranmu. Kau merepotkanku, tahu."

Ah, tolong jangan lupakan tokoh lain yang tak kalah penting; Kim Taehyung. Putra semata wayang dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berkepribadian cuek, pemilik suara super berat—warisan langsung dari Ayahnya—yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya memikat wanita manapun yang kebetulan mendengarnya. Orang yang bahkan membuat para lelaki mempertanyakan kenormalannya karena fitur wajahnya yang sempurna, melampaui karya seniman sekelas Michelangelo sekalipun. Atheis manapun pasti akan langsung percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada ketika melihat wajahnya.

Taehyung, orang yang selama ini ikut menjaga Jungkook—meskipun kepribadiannya membuat perannya disangsikan—bersama orangtuanya, memberi penghiburan sederhana dengan caranya sendiri, merelakan pergaulannya terlibas tuntas karena harus menemani malam-malam Jungkook si _introvert_ , mengajari Jungkook yang seringkali bertindak ceroboh, dan hal-hal lain dilakukannya demi adik angkatnya itu. Apapun, asal pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tetap tersenyum.

"Tae hyung, apakah kau bisa berangkat bersamaku hari ini? Rantai sepedaku copot lagi, aku tidak enak jika harus meminta Appa untuk kembali membetulkannya," ujar Jungkook.

"Ck, Appa bukan teknisi sepeda, kenapa juga kau meminta tolong padanya? Biar nanti kubawa ke bengkel milik Hoseok hyung. Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat."

Jungkook mengangguk, perlahan menaiki sadel belakang sepeda Taehyung. Namun efek licinnya sadel, Jungkook sedikit terpeleset, membuatnya harus berpegangan pada pinggang Taehyung agar tidak jatuh. Refleks Taehyung pun memegangi sebelah tangan 'adik'nya itu.

" Hati-hati," ujar Taehyung pelan.

Setelah membetulkan posisi duduknya, Jungkok meremat blazer seragam Taehyung di bagian pinggang. Sepeda melaju perlahan, membawa kedua insan tersebut menuju tempat bernama sekolah.

Dan ketika jantung Jungkook berdegup dengan tempo yang tak semestinya, disitulah ia menyadari bahwa semesta berkonspirasi untuk menyajikan kisah yang tak bisa ditebaknya.

Takdir, sekali lagi, mempersembahkan cerita yang sulit dijangkau nalar manusia.

 **TBC**

 **Or**

 **End?**

 **Hahaha, aku lagi kena penyakit writers block nih hikseuuuu… cerita Yoonminnya kusimpan dulu, alurnya udah ada tapi aku bingung nentuin jalan ceritanya. Kuseling dulu sama cerita Taekook, ya! Lanjut atau enggaknya cerita ini tergantung dari mood aku dan saran-saran dari kalian para readernim (:**

 **Review , follow and favorite juseyooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bestfriend?**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unpredictable**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Some of BTS, EXO and others boyband members**

 **Yaoi / T / Taekook, Vkook**

 **Uke!Jungkook Seme!Taehyung**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung muncul di bengkel Hoseok dengan wajah cerah, kedua tangannya menuntun stang sepeda Jungkook yang rantainya rusak lagi. Bertemu Hoseok adalah salah satu kesenangan tersendiri bagai Taehyung karena pemuda itu sangat ceria dan bisa menularkan kebahagiaan pada orang sekitarnya. Taehyung yang memiliki sifat dingin pun bisa mendadak tertawa senang karena Hoseok.

"Kenapa lagi sepeda adikmu itu, Tae?" sambut Hoseok dengan cengiran lebar. Ia sudah hapal mati dengan sepeda Jungkook yang sering bermasalah.

"Biasalah, rantai sepedanya _ngadat_ lagi. Appa sudah berusaha membenahinya tapi tidak berhasil," Taehyung memarkirkan sepeda Jungkook di salah satu sudut bengkel.

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebaiknya sepeda Jungkook ini diganti saja. Aku hampir frustrasi karena sepeda ini masuk bengkelku hampir setiap minggu," ujar Hoseok sambil terkekeh dan mulai memeriksa sepeda Jungkook. Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimanapun, Jungkook pasti tak akan mau menggantinya."

Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepeda Jungkook. "Apa anak itu sekarang sama kerasnya sepertimu?"

Senyum simpul Taehyung kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adikmu itu semakin hari semakin manis saja. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Refleks Taehyung menatap Hoseok tajam. "Tentu saja tidak, anak itu masih sibuk belajar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hahaha, hanya ingin bertanya. Dan tolong tanyakan juga padanya, apakah ia tertarik kepada sesama jenis?"

"Demi Tuhan hyung, akan kuhajar kalau kau bicara macam-macam lagi tentang adikku," ancam Taehyung.

"Astaga Tae! Aku kan hanya bertanya," Hoseok lalu tertawa kencang. "Tapi serius, kau seharusnya mencarikan dia pacar supaya ia merasakan masa-masa indah zaman SMA. Jangan sepertiku, jomblo terus sampai sekarang. Kau juga carilah pacar, agar hidupmu tidak terlalu kaku seperti ramyun yang belum dimasak."

"Santai sajalah hyung, hidup masih panjang," gumam Taehyung. "Kau tahu kan, Jungkook tidak punya banyak teman. Kalau aku punya pacar, kemungkinannya ada dua, usia pacaranku hanya seumur jagung karena sibuk menemani Jungkook, atau Jungkook yang akan sedih berkepanjangan karena pacarku menyita waktuku sepenuhnya."

"Berarti sebenarnya kau ingin punya pacar kan?" timpal Hoseok sambil asyik memperbaiki rantai sepeda Jungkook.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih menikmati masa sendiriku."

Mereka lalu larut dalam keheningan. Di kepala Taehyung terlintas percakapannya dengan Hoseok barusan; apakah benar ia tidak ingin punya pacar? Sebenarnya apa alasannya masih berstatus ' _single_ ' sampai sekarang, ketika perempuan-perempuan dibuatnya selalu histeris dimanapun ia menginjak tanah? Wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya pun sudah tak terhitung jari, dan semuanya berakhir naas dengan penolakan Taehyung. Ketidakpedulian Taehyung terhadap atmosfer kekaguman di sekitarnya pun membuat para wanita semakin penasaran kepada manusia berparas tampan itu. Wanita dibuatnya jatuh gila kepadanya, bukan lagi jatuh cinta. Namun yang didapat mereka hanyalah seuntai kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Taehyung masih ingin sendiri.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa?

Taehyung sudah mencoba menyelami dirinya sendiri, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan mudah itu. Tapi sampai detik ini jawaban itu masih setia bersembunyi di sudut labirin jiwanya.

.

.

.

"Jimin hyung? Mari masuk!"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar ketika ia membuka pintu dan matanya menangkap lelaki mungil sahabat kakaknya, Park Jimin. Lelaki itu adalah sahabat dekat Taehyung sejak mereka masih cilik, si baik hati dan pintar kebanggaan Taehyung. Jungkook sangat maklum apabila Taehyung amat dekat dengan Jimin ketika tidak banyak orang yang bisa memahami Taehyung, karena Jungkook tahu bahwa Jimin mempunyai jiwa yang mengagumkan, hati seorang malaikat tertanam jelas dalam dirinya yang membuatnya menerima Taehyung apa adanya sebagai seorang kawan.

"Taehyung kemana, Kook?"

"Sedang ke bengkel Hoseok hyung, membetulkan rantai sepedaku. Aku tidak bisa pergi karena harus mengerjakan tugas," ujar Jungkook sambil berlalu ke dapur. "Kau mau minum apa hyung?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kook. Omong-omong, bolehkah aku menunggu di kamar Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Boleh, apa hyung mau kutemani?"

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, tidak usah. Kau kan mau mengerjakan tugas. Nanti aku malah mengganggumu."

"Oke hyung, kalau begitu aku ke kamarku ya."

Jimin pergi ke kamar Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sebenarnya Jungkook berbohong, tugasnya sudah selesai tepat sebelum Jimin bertandang ke rumahnya. Dirinya hanya tak sanggup jika ia melihat fakta bahwa Jimin akan meneliti setiap inci kamar Taehyung dan menghaturkan memori-memori kecilnya bersama Taehyung. Jungkook tak siap, ia tak pernah siap untuk itu. Batin pemuda bermata bulat itu selalu berontak jika disodori kenyataan bahwa Taehyung pun punya orang dekat selain dirinya, membuatnya semakin serakah dan ingin memiliki kakaknya sendirian, tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

Hatinya lagi-lagi memanas, ia meremat dadanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Perasaan aneh itu sudah lama dirasakannya, namun dirinya berusaha untuk menyangkalnya sampai nanti sesak itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Merasa tak ada yang menyambutnya, Taehyung langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sepeda Jungkook di garasi.

"Tae, kau sudah pulang."

Jimin menyambut Taehyung dengan senyum sumringah. Taehyung pun membalasnya dengan senyum simpul khasnya. "Dari tadi menunggu?"

"Tidak, baru sekitar sepuluh menit," jawab Jimin.

"Mana Jungkook?"

"Ah, Jungkook sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya."

Sesaat Taehyung melepas jas almamaternya lalu pergi keluar kamar dan melongok ke kamar Jungkook yang hanya terpisah oleh dinding dengan kamarnya sendiri. Dibukanya pintu dengan hati-hati dan didapatinya pemuda manis itu tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari bibir _cherry_ -nya yang sedikit terbuka. Taehyung menggeleng-geleng, lalu melapisi tubuh adiknya dengan selimut tipis yang ada di ujung ranjangnya. Ia mengusap lembut surai kelam Jungkook, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya, melihat Jimin yang kini sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berpasangan dengan meja belajarnya.

"Dia tidur. Mungkin kelelahan karena sejak siang mengerjakan tugas."

"Jungkook rajin sekali, ya. Aku tak heran kalau dia selalu dapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya," puji Jimin tulus.

"Begitulah, anak kebanggaan keluarga. Adikku yang berharga."

Jimin tahu ada maksud lain dari perkataan Taehyung. Dirinya yang diam-diam menyukai Taehyung, yang diam-diam mengumpulkan semua informasi sekecil apapun tentang sahabatnya. Jimin sungguh tahu bahwa Taehyung memiliki hal lain tentang adik tirinya yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Namun Jimin selalu mencoba menenangkan diri, berharap imajinya tidak menjadi nyata.

"Tae, jadi tidak menemaniku akhir minggu ini?"

Tangan Taehyung menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Ah, untung kau mengingatkanku. Menemanimu ke Panti Asuhan, kan?"

"Yap," Jimin sumringah, ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Taehyung akan menghabiskan waktu seharian saja dengannya sambil dikelilingi anak-anak lucu yang notabene adalah kesukaannya. "Dan jangan lupa sisakan barang-barang bekas yang masih layak pakai, seperti pakaian, mainan dan lainnya. Kalau tidak ada ya tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Ada kok, aku yakin Jungkook juga punya banyak barang yang tak terpakai."

"Okey... omong-omong, tugas dari Eunkwang-ssaem sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Belum, dikumpulkan besok ya? Aku belum punya referensinya. Mau ke perpustakaan bersama?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku rasa perpustakaan pusat belum tutup. Kita kesana saja sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Sip, ayo kita berangkat."

Taehyung membereskan laptop dan semua perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan, lalu ia dan Jimin beranjak, meninggalkan Jungkook yang diam-diam mendengarkan mereka dari balik tembok kamarnya sendiri. Ya, akting namja manis itu patut diberi penghargaan Oscar. Ia berpura-pura tidur tadi, dan untungnya Taehyung percaya dengan dengkuran halus yang dihasilkan oleh olahan suaranya.

Setelah mengecek kepergian kakaknya dengan Jimin yang mengendarai motor melalui intipan dari jendela kamarnya, Jungkook turun ke lantai bawah dan berdiri sambil terdiam di depan pianonya. Jika dirinya sedang sedih, piano hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya ini adalah salah satu penghiburan terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Ia membuka penutup pianonya dan mulai menekan tutsnya asal. Beruntung Ayah Ibunya sedang bekerja, karena kalau mereka sedang di rumah, mereka pasti akan mengeluh kupingnya gatal mendengar permainan asal Jungkook dan melayangkan protes. Maklum, sejoli Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pandai memainkan piano.

Bosan menekan tuts piano dengan asal, ia memainkannya layaknya seorang pro. Lantunan lagu Yiruma yang bertajuk It's Your Day mengalir begitu saja melalui jari-jari lentiknya yang menari diatas hitam putih piano. Ketenangan merasuk ke hatinya, membuatnya lupa sejenak akan persoalan Taehyung yang selalu saja menggerogoti batinnya dan mendatangkan kebingungan di tengkorak kepalanya.

Ia ingin lupa ingatan, melupakan Taehyung barang sejenak saja.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Taehyung pulang ke rumah. Jungkook sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menonton berita di ruang tengah. Langsung saja Taehyung memeluk Ibunya yang sedang menggoreng _tempura_ dari belakang. Meskipun ia terkenal dingin, namun siapa sangka bahwa ia sangat manja kepada Ibunya?

"Eomma, aku lapar…" ujarnya merayu.

"Tae, kau bau matahari! Sana mandi, baru makan."

"Iya, Eomma! Uh cerewet sekali," keluhnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ibunya.

"Ya! Sana, sana!" Baekhyun menendang pantat Taehyung dengan kesal, mengundang tawa dari Jungkook yang menyaksikan kedua kesayangannya berlaku anarkis.

"Hyung, mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tawar Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah, aku manusia kuat yang bisa mandi dengan air dingin."

"Huh, sok kuat," cibir Jungkook bercanda. Taehyung mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Jungkook mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang barusan disentuh oleh Taehyung. _Skinship_ dengan Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tak lama Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai kaos oblong putih dan celana _jeans_ buluk selutut, rambut basah yang belum disisir dan tatapan mengantuk tanda lelah. Ia turun ke ruang makan dan segera bergabung dengan keluarganya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan. Setelah Taehyung datang, mereka segera berdoa lalu mengambil makanan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

"Kau tadi dari mana, Tae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dari perpustakaan, Appa. Aku mencari referensi buku untuk tugasku—"

"—bersama Jimin!" seru Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar. Taehyung melotot ke arahnya, seolah menyuruh adiknya bungkam.

"Ah, kulihat dia tertarik kepadamu," kata Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan sup bening dari mangkuk besar ke piringnya. "Yah, ini _feeling_ -ku saja sih. Kalau kau tidak tertarik, jangan beri harapan kepadanya. Pikirkan persahabatan kalian."

Jungkook mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung dan menangkap sirat ketegangan dari wajah kakaknya, meskipun Taehyung menutupi sikapnya dengan asyik memakan tempura gorengnya.

"Aku tidak memberi harapan, Eomma. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, aku merasa perlu menemaninya ketika ia membutuhkanku, hanya itu saja," Taehyung angkat suara.

"Ya, aku memahamimu, anakku sayang. Aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau tidak bersikap berlebihan jika memang kau tidak menyukainya. Eomma tidak mau anak Eomma yang tampan mendapat predikat pemberi harapan palsu," celoteh Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, Eomma. Percayakan semuanya padaku," Taehyung menenangkan Ibunya.

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang, kecuali Jungkook yang sedikit kegirangan karena mendengar kakaknya tidak menganggap Jimin lebih dari sahabat. Sejenak nuraninya terusik, tega sekali dirinya merasa bahagia di atas kekecewaan orang lain. Namun ia mengusir semuanya, membutakan hati kecilnya karena keegoisan sudah merasukinya.

Acara makan malam sudah usai. Jungkook mencuci semua alat makan bersama dengan Taehyung. Busa-busa yang berhamburan di sekeliling mereka dijadikan lelucon receh malam itu.

"Kook, akhir minggu ini aku mau ke Panti Asuhan bersama Jimin. Kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook berpikir sambil terus mengalirkan air untuk membasuh piring di tangannya. "Tergantung, kalau Bok Joo tidak mengajakku pergi akhir minggu ini, mungkin aku akan ikut."

"Bok Joo lagi, Bok Joo lagi. Sejak kau berteman dengan si bongsor itu, kau jadi sangat cuek kepadaku," Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir tanda protes.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Bok Joo itu pelindungku, tahu. Jangan berkata sembarangan tentangnya."

"Lalu aku ini apa, pembantumu?"

"Kau itu kakakku, bodoh," Jungkook menekankan diksi 'kakak' ketika ia meluncurkan kalimat itu dari bibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjagaku, kan? Aku butuh orang lain juga untuk bergaul. Lagipula kau juga asyik dengan Jimin sekarang."

"Jimin itu sahabatku, dungu," Taehyung membalas ucapan Jungkook sambil juga menekankan kata 'sahabat' dalam kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah dengan si Bok Joo cantikmu itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taehyung mencuci tangannya yang penuh busa, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih disibukkan dengan rupa-rupa piring, gelas dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya di wastafel. Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati, tersinggung dengan perkataan Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Toh, Jungkook menggunakan Bok Joo hanya sebagai alasan, ia yakin sahabatnya itu tidak akan mengajaknya pergi kemanapun di akhir minggu. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Taehyung dan Jimin, karena perasaan Jimin kepada kakaknya sejelas air bening yang bisa terlihat sampai ke dasarnya.

 _Apa salahnya jika aku punya teman selain Taehyung? Toh apa yang kukatakan pun benar, Taehyung sekarang seringkali lebih 'nempel' dengan Jimin,_ batinnya. Ia menghapus busa yang menempel di pipinya menggunakan lengan bajunya, masih kesal dengan bekas kalimat Taehyung yang menancap dalam di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di sekolah tiba. Jungkook tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kantin, ia sedang malas bertemu Taehyung yang pasti sedang berkeliaran di kantin dengan ratusan orang yang menyapanya, baik yang kenal maupun sok kenal. Ia memilih untuk berdiam di kelas, dan menikmati bekalnya bersama Bok Joo yang juga sudah membawa bekal karena semalam Jungkook mengatakan padanya untuk membawa bekal juga. Modus agar Bok Joo mau menemaninya makan di kelas.

"Yak, Bok Joo-ya! Jangan mengambil bekalku!"

"Cih, pelit," Kim Bok Joo, sahabat Jungkook yang tingginya bahkan melebihi pemuda itu melemparkan kembali potongan _sandwich_ yang dicurinya dari kotak makan Jungkook. "Aku bosan makan ayam goreng buatan Appaku. Bukannya tidak enak, tapi siapa yang tidak bosan kalau disuguhi ayam goreng setiap hari?"

Bok Joo melahap kembali ayam gorengnya

"Bok Joo, kau mau kemana akhir minggu ini?"

"Aku? Tidak kemana-mana," sahut Bok Joo. "Kenapa? Kau mau mentraktirku? Kau sudah jadian dengan siapa?"

"Kau ini kalau bicara suka melantur. Tae hyung mengajakku ke Panti Asuhan bersama Jimin hyung, tapi aku tidak mau. Makanya aku bilang kalau aku mau pergi denganmu. Kalau ia tahu aku berbohong, hyungku pasti akan memaksaku. Aku tidak mau jadi perusak suasana romantis mereka," cerocos Jungkook.

Bok Joo manggut-manggut paham. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Datang ke rumahmu dan menculikmu dengan truk gandeng?"

"Astaga, berlebihan!"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis bongsor yang ahli mengangkat beban? Aku datang dengan segala macam bunga-bunga begitu?!" Bok Joo mulai kesal.

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu, bodoh! Mana ada perempuan yang menjemput lelaki, pakai truk gandeng pula?!"

"Ah, paling kau nanti datang dengan sepeda bututmu yang rantainya sering lepas itu," ledek Bok Joo.

Begitulah percakapan tentang konspirasi Jungkook dengan sahabatnya nanti. Ya, selain dengan Taehyung, hanya Bok Joo yang bisa membuatnya tampil apa adanya. Umpatan-umpatan meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulutnya, begitu pun dari mulut Bok Joo, dan tak akan ada di antara mereka yang tersinggung.

"Oke, oke. Jadi nanti kau akan menjemputmu di hari Sabtu siang?"

"Ya, pokoknya aku akan memberi kabar kalau aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Terserahmu, lah. Kau yang atur," sahut Bok Joo lelah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

Perang dingin selama sehari dicairkan oleh pertanyaan Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Jungkook sambil bersidekap. Jungkook yang tengah membaca komik pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak, Bok Joo mengajakku keluar."

"Kemana?"

Jungkook berdecak, Taehyung sangat hobi menginterogasinya. "Suka-suka Bok Joo, aku ikut saja."

"Padahal aku berharap kau ikut," nada kekecewaan tersirat dari kalimat Taehyung membuat Jungkook sejenak meragu. "Kau kan seperti bocah, pasti kau cocok bermain dengan anak-anak Panti Asuhan."

Mendengar itu Jungkook melempar Taehyung dengan komik, tepat mengenai paha Taehyung. Yang dilempar hanya mengaduh sambil terkekeh.

"Enyah kau bedebah."

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya jahil. "Yah… nanti kau nikmatilah waktumu dengan kekasih cantikmu itu."

Segera setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia berlalu dari kamar Jungkook. Namja kelinci itu heran, kenapa Kakaknya tampak tidak suka jika ia berada bersama dengan Bok Joo? Padahal gadis itu tomboy, gaya rambutnya saja tidak karuan, bahkan ia tergabung dalam klub angkat beban di sekolahnya. Bok Joo bukan gadis yang pantas dianggap saingan oleh siapapun.

 _Eh, saingan? Memangnya Taehyung sedang dalam kompetisi untuk memperebutkannya? Terkutuk dengan pikiranmu Jeon Jungkook_ , keluh Jungkook dalam hati sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ah, akhirnya update juga! Rasanya kayak gak BAB seminggu dan akhirnya BAB juga wkwkwk!**

 **Kira-kira… jadinya gimana, ya? Vmin jadi 'kencan' enggak? Gimana nasib Kuki sama Bok Joo? Btw, aku gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran couple-in Tae sama Cimcim, hehehe. Dan kenapa Jungkook sobatan sama Bok Joo? Tidak, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. Salahkan jariku karena sudah berkonspirasi dengan keyboard laptopku.**

 **Ahsanriri22: ini udah dilanjut hihiw / Park RinHyun-Uchiha: karena main castnya Taehyung jadi aku pakein marga Kim hehe / bxjkv: hahaha ini udah dilanjut kokkk / guest: aku salah tulis, tapi udah dibenerin kok hehe**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih. Review, favorite dan follow ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day**

 **swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unpredictable**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Some of BTS, EXO and others boyband members**

 **Yaoi / T / Taekook, Vkook**

 **Uke!Jungkook Seme!Taehyung**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang mengamat-amati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam yang sedikit longgar dipadu _ripped jeans_ hitam. Sepatu _vans_ hitamnya melindungi kedua kakinya. _All black._ Rambutnya disisir acak dan ia memakai _beanie_ abu di kepalanya. Ransel kecil berwarna hitam sudah bertengger apik di bahunya. Ia siap berangkat, tinggal menunggu Bok Joo meneleponnya.

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah bertepuk tangan ketika melihat penampilan adiknya yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Jungkook memandangnya sinis. Kakaknya lalu melemparkan komentar,

"Kau tampak seperti orang mau ke pemakaman."

"Aku tak mau dengar komentar orang yang hanya memakai kemeja longgar dan celana pendek butut untuk pergi ke Panti Asuhan seolah tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang layak dihargai."

Pedas, begitulah Jeon Jungkook kalau sudah disulut sumbunya. Taehyung berdecak.

"Menyebalkan sekali mulut itu, sepertinya bagus kalau kusumpal dengan kaos kaki."

"Akan kusumpal balik mulut hyung dengan seprai Eomma yang tidak dicuci selama sebulan."

"Tidak mau kalah, huh? Kau marah karena aku memilih untuk pergi bersama Jimin?"

"Bukannya hyung yang marah karena aku menolak untuk pergi bersama kalian dan malah pergi bersama Bok Joo?" balas Jungkook.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengajakmu, kelinci nakal," Taehyung bersungut.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pengganggu di antara kalian?" Jungkook bergumam lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pengganggu?" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Jungkook. "Kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai pengganggu?"

"Jimin itu menyukaimu, hyung. Bahkan daun-daun gugur di depan rumah tahu hal itu. Aku tak mau Jimin marah kepadaku karena aku pergi dengan kalian," ujar Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau kan adikku. Kenapa dia harus marah kepadamu?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, bingung apakah kakaknya ini benar-benar bodoh atau hanya pura-pura tidak peka. _Aku ini hanya adik tirimu, Taehyung tolol!_

Beruntung ponsel Jungkook berbunyi nyaring. Dirogohnya kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, lalu cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Bok Joo-ya? Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum menunggu lama, kok."

Taehyung membentuk bibirnya menjadi bentuk yang aneh-aneh, sengaja meledek Jungkook. Lalu tendangan telak di betis pun diterima Taehyung dari Jungkook. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Eh… tidak jadi?"

Mata Taehyung langsung memancarkan kilat licik ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Jungkook. Seketika Jungkook mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, ya… semoga Appamu cepat sembuh. Salam untuk Appa dan Pamanmu, ya."

Taehyung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, seolah ia memenangkan lomba makan karung se-Seoul. Jungkook memandang lurus dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Ayah Bok Joo terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Sekarang dia di Rumah Sakit," kata Jungkook akhirnya.

"Yah, batal dong kencanmu."

"Itu bukan kencan. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Galaknya…" goda Taehyung sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook. "Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut Kakakmu ini pergi ke Panti Asuhan? Kau pasti akan betah disana."

"Tidak mau. Aku langsung hilang _mood_."

"Kalau begitu…" Taehyung mengambil ponselnya di meja dan memanggil seseorang. "Halo, Jimin? Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu hari ini…"

"Ti—tidak!" Jungkook langsung merebut ponsel Taehyung. "Jimin hyung? Hyung akan ikut bersamamu. Dia hanya bercanda, percayalah padaku."

"Aku akan ikut kalau kau juga ikut, Jungkook-ah," bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, membuat adiknya merinding. Sesaat terdengar sahutan Jimin dari seberang. Jungkook mendelik sebal ke arah kakaknya.

"Benar Jimin hyung, hyungku yang berengsek itu akan ikut denganmu. Sungguh, aku jaminannya," Jungkook menghela nafas lega ketika Jimin mengatakan sesuatu di seberang. "Ya, ya. Hyungku akan menunggu disini. Hati-hati di jalan."

Jungkook mendesis marah kepada Taehyung yang sedang bersiul-siul jahil.

"Tega sekali kau mau membatalkan janji dengan Jimin hyung?! Dasar manusia tak berperasaan! Bajingan! Pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya kalau aku tidak mencegahmu untuk membatalkan kepergianmu!" amuk Jungkook.

Kedua jari telunjuk Taehyung menyumbat lubang telinganya. "Berisik sekali sih, Kook. Aku tak akan tenang kalau meninggalkanmu sendirian, nanti kau menangis di pojokan."

"Aku sudah dewasa, hyung! Kau seharusnya pergi saja berdua dengan Jimin hyung. Dia pasti sangat kecewa kalau aku ikut."

"Kalau dia sahabatku, dia tak akan kecewa hanya karena kau ikut dengan kita."

Jungkook berhenti berusaha mendebat Taehyung yang tentunya tidak beda jauh kadar kekeraskepalaannya dengan dirinya. _Orang ini sungguh tidak peka, biadab nomor satu di muka bumi,_ pikir Jungkook.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, di Panti Asuhan dengan dikelilingi manusia-manusia kecil nan ribut yang selalu meminta ditemani kesana kemari.

"Jungkook hyung, ayo main mobil-mobilan!"

"Aaaaah, biskuitku diambil Jiwon! Taehyung oppa, tolong ambilkan!"

"Jimin hyung… Yooeun _ngompol_ di kakiku! Hueeee…"

Entah karena merasa nyaman dengan ketiga orang itu, anak-anak itu terus saja menempel kepada mereka, sampai-sampai Ibu pemilik Panti Asuhan, Gong Hyojin, menggelengkan kepala. Beliau wanita paruh baya yang anggun dan bersahaja. Di wajahnya yang dihiasi keriput halus selalu bertengger lengkungan senyum cantiknya. Ia pun mendekat dan menyuruh anak-anak bermain sendiri barang sebentar saja, memberinya waktu untuk berbincang dengan tiga pemuda itu.

"Anak-anak senang karena mendapat teman baru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan memandangi anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari. "Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kemari. Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian."

"Tidak apa, kami justru sangat senang karena diperbolehkan berkunjung kemari," balas Jimin.

"Sekarang kalian beristirahat saja dulu. Kalian pasti lelah. Kami sudah menyiapkan sedikit makanan untuk kalian. Ayo kita ke dapur."

Nampaknya kelelahan mengambil alih. Mereka berjalan ke dapur mengikuti Hyojin dan duduk mengelilingi meja makan panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh anak panti asuhan. Hyojin menyajikan makanan sederhana dengan apik; sepiring sayur kimchi, tahu putih rebus, tiga piring nasi dan tiga gelas teh hangat.

"Silakan dimakan, maaf kalau makanannya sederhana," Hyojin mengangguk lalu pamit kembali ke dapur.

"Anak-anak disini memakan makanan seperti ini hampir setiap hari," Taehyung menatap makanan ini. "Aku jadi tak mau lagi menyisakan makanan."

"Ya, begitu lebih baik hyung," Jungkook mengambil kimchi dan tahu lalu segera melahapnya karena ia sungguh lapar sekarang. Jimin pun mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

Seusai makan, mereka mencuci piring bekas makan mereka di dapur dan kembali bergabung dengan anak-anak itu. Entah karena kebanyakan makan atau apa, Jungkook memilih untuk duduk dulu supaya makanan itu tidak teraduk-aduk di perutnya.

Matanya menatap lekat kepada sosok Taehyung dan Jimin yang bermain bersama dengan akrab bersama anak-anak tak berdosa itu. Mereka kompak mendorong dua ayunan yang diduduki oleh anak-anak itu, sambil menderaikan tawa yang sangat bebas.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar dugaannya, ia seharusnya tak jadi pengganggu hari ini. Ia lalu bangkit dan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Yang terpenting baginya adalah tidak menjadi saksi keakraban kakaknya dengan Jimin.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu duduk di bangku depan teras. Desau angin menyibak poni kelamnya. Lamunan kembali datang menyapa imajinya. Dan…

…seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang menghampirinya.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak ikut bermain? Disana asyik lho."

Jungkook tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku disini saja."

"Kenapa? Ayo oppa, memangnya asyik sendirian disini?"

"Aku… cemburu," pandangan Jungkook menerawang.

Anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya, bingung. "Cemburu itu apa?"

"Ah, tidak," Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa ia malah curhat kepada bocah? "Sudah, kau bergabunglah dengan kawanmu. Mereka pasti menunggu di taman," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Iya, hyung. Aku ke taman dulu ya, dadaaaah!" anak itu berlari seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Jungkook, yang kemudian dibalas oleh yang lebih tua.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan ini?

.

.

.

"Dorong terus hyuuuung! Horeeee!"

"Tinggiiii, tinggiiii!"

Keceriaan anak-anak yang diajak bermain oleh Taehyung dan Jimin rupanya menular. Keduanya ikut tertawa-tawa melihat bocah-bocah polos itu bermain dengan asyiknya.

"Tunggu-tunggu, berhenti dulu, capek," nafas Taehyung tersengal. Ia memegang kedua lututnya, kelelahan. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya ke rumput dengan bebas, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan lebar-lebar.

Ketika Taehyung sedang menghirup oksigen sepuasnya, seorang anak perempuan—yang tadi menghampiri Jungkook—menarik-narik rambutnya pelan.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung. Anak itu tersenyum, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Oppa," gadis kecil itu memainkan ujung roknya. "Cemburu itu apa?"

Taehyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya, memandang gadis kecil itu dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya sambil menjawil hidung si kecil.

"Oppa bergigi kelinci itu tadi sebut-sebut cemburu. Tapi oppa itu tidak mau memberi tahu cemburu itu apa," gadis kecil itu memberengut.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. _Cemburu? Pada siapa?_

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, sayang," Taehyung cari aman, ia tak mau ambil resiko memberi tahu hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui anak kecil.

"Uh, kalian sama saja. Ya sudah, aku mau main bersama Yooeun!" pekik gadis kecil itu sebal, lalu bangkit dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

Sementara Taehyung ditinggalkan dalam kesendirian. Ia mengusak wajahnya, bingung. Diliriknya Jimin yang masih heboh bermain dengan para malaikat kecil itu. Setelahnya ia berdiri, dan mencari sosok adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Kook?"

Jungkook terkesiap, ia terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran kakaknya yang tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Taehyung menemukan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu di teras depan sedang duduk sendirian di kursi kayu panjang.

"Ah, ya hyung?"

"Sedang apa disini?" Taehyung duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sedang duduk, memangnya sedang apa lagi?"

"Nenek-nenek tua renta pun tahu kau sedang duduk. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung dengan anak-anak itu?"

"Capek," timpal Jungkook singkat.

"Kau capek?" Taehyung menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke bahu adiknya. "Kau mau kupijat supaya lebih rileks?"

Jungkook menggerakkan bahunya enggan, membuat Taehyung kembali menarik kedua tangannya. "Tidak hyung. Kau kembali saja kesana. Biarkan aku istirahat disini."

"Kau kan bisa istirahat di dalam. Jangan disini, nanti kau masuk angin."

"Sudah kubilang biarkan aku disini!"

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dengan nyalang. Kakaknya tampak kaget karena Jungkook jarang sekali menggunakan nada tinggi seperti itu. Jungkook yang menyadari hal tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan terluka dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "Maaf, aku terlalu memaksamu ya? Kau pasti lelah, aku akan bilang pada Jimin agar kita pulang sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Jungkook, Taehyung segera masuk kembali ke dalam. Jungkook si oportunis tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera berlari keluar dan menyetop taksi, lalu pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wowowowowo akhirnya apdet juga :") aku kenapa kesel ya sama chap ini hahaha. Chap ini udah apdetnya seabad, minim isi pula (ditimpukin readernim), aku potong supaya konfliknya pas. Btw, ini udah H-2 Wings Tour Jakarta, ya? Have fun buat yg nonton ya! Aku mau nyusul bapakku aja yang lagi diklat di Bandung huhuhu :")**

 **Follow, fav and review juseyo! ^^**


End file.
